DarkMarked Love
by Fetisha665
Summary: Draco wants to marry Ginny and the Weasleys are afraid of history repeating itself - what happened when Molly and Arthur were married?
1. DarkMarked Love : Chapter 1

I was inspired to write this after reading Fiery Gryffindor's Draco/Ginny story, and she gave me permission to take the first little part from her fic and then write this alternative spin off to it.  
  
**Dark-Marked Love : Chapter 1  
**  
"Molly these two-are-er...well that is to say..."   
"Engaged..." Draco muttered under his breath and Ginny raised her hand.   
"Good lord Ginny-you and he?" She seemed to have a harder time then anyone trying to find her words.  
  
What a crazy afternoon. We had all gone to the station just to pick up Ginny, and we ended up finding out she was engaged..to a Malfoy. Molly was so upset, I could see the tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to understand what had just happened. No one else knows, not even our children, about our past. I remember when we first started dating, and her parents had insisted that we all have dinner together to get to know each other a little better.  
  
_We were sitting in the common room studying our volume of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them when an owl tapped at the window, Molly immediately recognised it as the soot-coloured owl that belonged to her father, Brendan Prewitt. The owl gave her the letter, hooted at me, and then flew back out of the window. The letter was from both of her parents, and it said that they wanted her to bring me to meet them over the holiday. She looked a bit faint. She had not mentioned much about her parents before, except that they were also purebloods. Then she looked around the room to make sure it was cleared out, and even then she cast a silencing charm around us so no one could hear what she was going to say.  
  
"Arthur, I've never told anyone this before, but..my parents, they're Death Eaters.", she cast her eyes away from my face and looked very apprehensive for my response. I opened my mouth to say something but then she interrupted me "I'm so sorry, Arthur! I know how your family loves Muggles and how they have always been for getting along with them. You probably think I'm horrible-", I stopped her right there with a light kiss. "I don't blame you for what your parents believe. I've known you for 7 years, and not once have you ever given me a reason to look down on you. Everything is going to be all-right."  
  
I didn't really believe what I had said, and I could sense that she was still really uncomfortable. "I'm going to meet your parents, they probably will hate me but I'm going to have to face them eventually, right?" I said as I reached to cover her hand with mine. She looked away from me, "I guess you're right, they're just going to have to face the fact that we're in love and they can't stop us." I smiled at her and she smiled back, and the matter was settled. _


	2. DarkMarked Love : Chapter 2

_Sunlight was streaming through the window next to my bed when I woke up the next morning. Today was the start of the holidays – normally I would enjoy this, but since I knew I would be meeting Molly's family I wasn't exactly thrilled to be leaving the comfort of Hogwarts. I sat up a little bit to find my glasses on the table by my bed and then got up to get dressed.  
  
I went down to the common room to look for Molly, but she wasn't there, I figured she had gone to the Great Hall to start on breakfast. I got to the Hall but she wasn't there either and got a bit worried, it wasn't like her to be late; she must have stayed in bed to prolong this day from coming. Oh well, might as well start without her. I wasn't feeling very hungry, so I only put a few eggs and a strip of bacon on my plate.  
  
As I was poking at one of the eggs, Molly finally came into the Hall. "Hello, Arthur," she said, a little dejectedly.  
  
"How did you sleep?" I asked her, sounding concerned.  
  
"I've been terrified since we talked last night, I couldn't even get to sleep on my own, I had to perform a small charm to make myself finally get sleepy," she said, yawning deeply when she finished her sentence.  
  
"So..how is this all going to work? What day am I going to see you?" I asked.  
  
"I asked mother if we could all spend Christmas together, but she laughed at me and said 'of course not', and then said it would probably happen on December 30th. My father will set up a temporary Floo network and I'll come get you and your parents at your house..it will probably be sometime in the afternoon.." she said, and trailed off.  
  
"How do you think our parents will get on? Will yours actually start an argument with mine?" I questioned. Then felt sheepish, she had a rather offended look on her face.  
  
"No, they won't. I don't know what they will do, but it won't be that." She said.  
  
"All-right, all-right, I'm sorry, it's just a bit intimidating to be going to a house that is owned by two Death Eaters," I said, gravely.  
  
"Don't say that so loudly! We're not exactly alone like we were last night" she said, looking around nervously to see if anyone had heard us – no one had. "I have to go upstairs and pack my things, I'll see you back in the common room," she said, a little bit colder than I would've liked to have heard.  
  
I sighed, and went back to staring at my eggs._


	3. DarkMarked Love : Chapter 3

_We were on the train going home, it was a bit of a long ride so we had gotten bored of talking an hour ago. Molly was gazing out the window with a glazed look on her face, and I was trying to distract myself with one of my textbooks. "Arthur," she said, and I jumped slightly, having been used to the silence in our compartment. "What, Molly?" I replied.  
  
"What if my parents are awful to you and the rest of your family? What are you going to think of me?" she asked, worriedly.  
  
"You know I'm not going to change my opinion of you just because of how your parents act. I know you can't control them," I said in reply.  
  
She moved closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder; we didn't talk much until we felt the train pull up next to the platform.  
  
"Well, here we are," I announced.  
  
"Yeah..I'll send you an owl after dinner, all-right?" she told me.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it," I said as I leaned in to hug her good-bye.  
  
I didn't ask my parents to pick me up, because I didn't want them to run into the Prewitts any sooner than they had to. We lived relatively close to the train station, if you call 10 blocks away close. Walking always calms me down, though, so it wasn't so bad, even in the wintry weather.  
  
When I reached home, a little out of breath and frostbitten, I was greeted by my mother as I walked in the door.  
  
"Hello dear, want anything to drink before dinner, hot chocolate?" she asked me.  
  
"No, thanks, I'm just going to go up to my room, call me when it's ready" I said as I walked up the stairs. When I got into my room I flopped down on the bed and rested a few moments. I love Molly..but I really don't want to meet her parents. Death eaters..that's information I really don't want to know, I could be killed just for being able to name them. What am I getting myself into? I drifted off into sleep for a little bit, and dreamt about Molly and I sitting in the common room enjoying some tea when suddenly a giant black owl crashed in through the window and swooped down to take her away. I must've been moving to try to save her, because when I heard my mother calling me I had realised I was on my floor now.  
  
I saw my dad walk in the door as I was going downstairs. "Hi, dad" I said.  
  
"Hello, Arthur, how has school been?" he asked me as we walked towards the table.  
  
"It's been all-right. I'm doing well in most of my classes, though I could stand to improve on my potions. Um, you two know Molly, Molly Prewitt. Well she wanted to know if we'd all like to have dinner at her house sometime over the holiday?" I said to them, nervously. I knew they would fuss over her, they think it's just so cute that I've got a girlfriend now.  
  
"Of course, we'd love to. When?" My mother asked.  
  
"Sometime after Christmas, Molly said it would probably be on the 30th. She'll send an owl the day before." I replied.  
  
"Where do the Prewitts live, Arthur?" Asked my father.  
  
I realised I didn't exactly know where the Prewitts lived, probably some place fancy since they were rich and powerful. Hopefully their place isn't too spooky. "I don't really know, but we'll be getting their by Floo powder so it doesn't really matter, right?" I told him.  
  
"I suppose it doesn't," he said.  
  
They both became too busy eating to talk for a little while and I let my mind wander. I looked around the room and loved the secure feeling of my home, mother had outdone herself with the Christmas decorations this year. There was holly all over the place, and garland all along the staircase. I hadn't been into the living room yet but I knew there would be a big tree waiting in there, we'd probably start decorating it tomorrow. After I was finished eating I excused myself so I could go back to my room, I was eager to get Molly's letter. I didn't know exactly what I expected it to say, but I knew it would either calm me down or just make me more nervous, and right then I was getting even more anxious just waiting for it._


	4. DarkMarked Love : Chapter 4

_Christmas had come and gone, and I had just received Molly's letter. She would be here tomorrow around 3 to come get us. I went downstairs to tell my mother that the letter had come and she seemed to be excited to finally get to meet them. After that I went upstairs to go to sleep.  
  
I woke up around 10 and just sat around the house, killing time until 3. I was sitting in the living room when I finally saw the fireplace ignite and she popped out.  
  
"Hi, Arthur, are you and your parents ready to go?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll call them-"but before I could they were already rushing into the room. My mom was just finishing locking the front door and said they were ready to go. Molly and I went into the fireplace first, she grabbed a handful of Floo powder and said "Prewitt Mansion" and I felt the ground disappearing underneath me as we started spinning. The experience seemed to last forever, and I was starting to feel sick, finally we were back on stable ground and I found us standing in a very impressive looking receiving room.  
  
You could tell the Prewitts were rich, and proud to have been in Slytherin house. The mantle which held the fireplace we had just stepped out of was lined with dark ebony, and had many strange looking items placed on top of it. The portraits on the wall were grim looking, and a stern looking woman in the nearest one sneered at me. The fireplace crackled again and both of my parents stepped out, they too looked impressed with the place, and also a little bit taken aback by all of the strange objects.  
  
I saw a house-elf run towards us, "Welcome back Ms. Prewitt, your parents is waiting in the parlour for you," she said as she curtseyed very low to the ground. Molly turned to us and said "I'll just be a minute, I want to tell my parents you've arrived." I was glad she gave us this little bit of time, I quickly looked at my parents and said to them in a loud, rushed whisper "Um, there was something I never mentioned back at the house..the Prewitts are kind of..erm, Death Eaters." I winced as I heard myself say the words, but my parents didn't seem to be very surprised. "We know, son," replied my father. I guess it never occurred to me that since my dad did work in the Ministry that he might have had the slightest idea of this. Oh well, made this whole thing a little bit easier for me now.  
  
She came back to the receiving room. "Follow me, please" Molly said as she lead us down a long hallway. It was decorated like the receiving room, though it was also lined with portraits of the previous owners. Molly's relatives were really creepy looking, I wondered how she had gotten to be so cute. "We're here," she said as she pulled open one of the large black doors, and I noticed the handles were made of silver and had serpents engraved into them; this was going to be a long night.  
  
Mrs. Prewitt had been looking at herself in a small compact, and Mr. Prewitt was just taking a glass off of a tray a house-elf was holding when they noticed we had stepped in. Mr. Prewitt put his drink down and said "Hello Roger, Imogene", with a slight smirk. I guess they both already knew my parents too, this worried me. "Thank you for inviting us, Brendan, Giselle" my mother said, nodding to each of them.  
  
"Please, sit down", Mrs. Prewitt said as she took out her wand and produced a couch similar to the one her and Mr. Prewitt had been sitting on. We all sat down, and Molly took a seat on the opposite couch, staring nervously at me.  
  
Before an awkward silence could develop, though, Mr. Prewitt spoke again; "How are things in your department at work, Roger? I hear there are a lot of enchanted objects running around after Christmas." he said.  
  
"Things are busy, but they're manageable," my father replied. "How are things on your end, Brendan?" he asked. "I would love to talk about all that goes on, but you know how it is, not all departments at the Ministry can speak freely to one another," he replied, giving that fake smile of his again. My parents kept making small talk with the Prewitts but I zoned out and started looking at them more. Mr. Prewitt seemed to be around the same height as my father, 5'11", he had shoulder length, wavy brown hair, and hazel eyes. I hated to admit it, but he was handsome, even though he was evil. Mrs. Prewitt was an equally attractive woman; she was heavier than he was but it looked good on her, she had auburn coloured, curly hair that she wore down. They were both well dressed in dark green robes with black clothes underneath.  
  
My gaze shifted to Molly, who seemed to be looking around the room, at anything but the scene in front of her. She looked good tonight, and I hoped we would be able to get some time alone later. I was starting to feel a little bit more relaxed, nothing wrong had happened yet and our parents had been talking for a whole 15 minutes. My happiness soon dissolved; both of our parents were now standing up and shouting.  
  
"If you think your Muggle-loving son is going to ever get near my daughter again ,you're mad!" screamed Mr. Prewitt. "I'll see to it myself; why Arthur would ever have chosen to start dating your daughter is beyond me!" my father shouted back at him. My mother looked down at me severely, "Get up, we're leaving now," she looked up at them, "We know the way out," she said as she grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to walk out. I didn't dare look back at Molly, and I felt very sick when we had finally reached the fireplace in the receiving room. My father grabbed a handful of Floo powder and we stepped in, he said in a very aggravated voice "Number 6, Weasley Estate."_


	5. DarkMarked Love : Chapter 5

_"You're not to talk to her anymore."  
  
"How can you tell me to do that?! I've known her for seven years of my life and you expect me to just forget her just like that?!"  
  
"None of that matters anymore, you know what her parents are. I can't believe you would even think of staying attached to her after learning this."  
  
"After learning this? You two have known about her parents all this time! Why did you even let me get close to her if you were just going to tear us apart after we got so attached?!"  
  
"We didn't know they were Death Eaters until you were in your fifth year. We just hoped that you two would have a falling out."  
  
"Well obviously we haven't! What makes you think you can keep me away from her?"  
  
"We're only doing this for your own good, Arthur! Don't you realise how dangerous they are? You'll only be endangering yourself and Molly in the process."  
  
"So you care what happens to Molly?"  
  
"We don't want to see her hurt, but we don't feel that we can force her to do anything, she's not our child- you are."  
  
Our arguing went on for some time after that, mostly just repeating the same things over until one side gave up. Eventually I got tired of arguing so I just went upstairs. I kept to myself for most of the day, but I got hungry so I decided to give in and just eat dinner with them that night. No one was talking much, the only sound outside was rain, but then we heard a loud bang, followed by frantic pounding on our front door. My mother looked alarmed, and my dad ran to answer it; it was Molly, she had come on the Knight Bus.  
  
Once I saw it was her, I ran to her and hugged her and asked what she was doing here. She just kind of stood there mumbling to herself and looking very pale, so my mother took over from there and guided her over to a couch in the living room. She threw a blanket around her and then ran around the kitchen, looking for some chocolate to give her. I looked at Molly for a minute, then I asked her what had happened. She choked back a sob and started retelling the events.  
  
"After you left, my father was still furious, and moreso at me than any of you. He stood there for a moment, thinking what to do, and all of a sudden he just pulled out his wand and shouted 'Crucio!' It was the most horrible thing I've ever felt in my life, I felt like I was being stabbed again and again by needles, and my mind was overwhelmed. I could hear screaming and I couldn't tell if it was mine or someone elses. The pain started ebbing away and I realised my mother had got up and had blasted my dad's wand out of his hands. He looked livid, and he turned to my mother. She looked terrified, and she yelled for me to run. I was still on the ground, and for a moment I just gaped at the scene happening, but she yelled again and I got up and ran towards the door.  
  
Just as I was opening it, I heard the two most horrible words ever uttered 'Avada Kedavra!' My father had stolen my mother's wand and had said the words. I heard a thud and I didn't resist my urge to turn around, I had to see it, it would be the last time I saw my mother's body. But when I turned around, I didn't see her on the ground, dead; instead it was my father. I didn't know how it happened, I figured it must have been because he tried to use her wand against her. My mother was still standing there, tears streaming down her face as she looked at my father's lifeless body. I moved to go near her and she turned her head and screamed 'This is all your fault! If it wasn't for your getting mixed up with that Weasley boy none of this would have happened! Get out of this house!' I didn't move, but she made to pick up her wand and I tore out of there.  
  
I ran to the nearest fireplace but all of the Floo powder was gone. I didn't know what else to do since I hadn't learned to Apparate yet, so I just ran outside. I stood out there crying for a few minutes, but then the giant Knight Bus appeared in front of me. In my panic I had forgotten all about it, and seeing it didn't really calm me down, but I got on it and thought I'd figure out the rest later. I got inside and the boy asked me where I was going, I couldn't think of any place else so I said to take me to the Weasley estate."  
  
I expected my parents to still be angry with her, but my father said to her in a surprisingly gentle voice, "It's all-right now, you can stay here, we'll think of something in the morning. It's very late right now, and once you calm down you'll be tired, you should go rest." Molly nodded in response, and then turned to hug me. I forgot we were still in the company of my parents so I gave her a small kiss on her forehead. My mother interrupted us and guided her to our guest room and went in there to talk to her for a little bit. My father looked at me, and sighed. "She'll stay with us and then we'll take you both back to Hogwarts once the second term starts. Don't think you can abuse the situation though," he said with a sort of grin, and I laughed a little to myself._


End file.
